Naberius
The Naberius Clan is one of the remaining 34 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and ranked at Marquis. The next head is Ruri Naberius, followed up by Daiken Naberius. Summary As one of the Clans of the 72 Pillars, the Naberius Clan is well known for its demonic magic potential and higher than normal fertility rate among male members, which has formed an internal clan membership expansion without letting the ability leave the family, like the Bael's Power of Destruction which was inherited by the Gremorys. While conventionally, the clan has opted to equal primogeniture inheritance of clan head, as by old traditions, female members are often cut from succession after marriage due to being adopted into their new husbands family. It's due to this fact that Ruri has refused to marry in order to remain clan heir after her father. During the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, Lord Toheion, his son Koujou, and his son Targent were all killed in combat, which resulted in support for the Anti-Satan faction among members in order to end the war. The new Lord Taito's sister, Somi, was later killed during the Devil Civil War in an explosion that also crippled her husband, Kalmar Barbatos', left arm. The primary colour of the Naberius Clan is Lime Green, as characterized by their primarily green coloured hair and eyes. Lord Taito, his daughter Ruri, and siblings Somi and Koujou possess both traits. Daiken, his three children, his sister Hiyak, and her daughter Tamanar all possess green hair, but a variety of eye colours, from blue-green (Daiken and Hiyak), to red (Archen, Kenkou and Timur), to white-grey (Tamanar). Akane and Kuy (and presumably Targent) possess none of traits save for a few green highlight bangs in their predominantly black hair. Symbol The clan symbol of the Naberius consists of a raven over a gate coloured in green. Powers and Abilities Spell of Triskelion The Naberius Clan are infamous for their hereditary ability, Spell of Triskelion (三脚の呪文巴, Sankyaku no Jumon Tomoe). The effects of which differ between users, such as Akane's fire-ice-lightning elemental, and Ruri's three wave psychic attack. The hereditary skill has also been attributed to the higher than regular fertility rate from the males of the clan with each member having three children in total. *'Elemental Barrage' ( ): also known as the Natural Threefold Burn. The signature move of Akane Naberius. A magic attack that can simultaneously project a spell of ice, fire and lightning at the same time. Though the attack has the most potential in its usability, it is comparably weak compared to other incarnations. **'Storm Before Fall' ( ): also known as the Sixth Seal of the Apocalypse. The evolved technique of Akane Naberius. Taking in the power of the evil dragon via Zenjirou, Akane is able to strengthen her attack to the point that it becomes an environmental attack; first the temperature drops and the earth shakes as all water freezes and expands in sharp trajectories. Then the sun goes out as the sky fills with clouds and lightning strikes. After the storm passes, what remains is engulfed in flames. Though it is very powerful, it takes a lot of stamina and energy to use, and leave the Akane vulnerable and Zenjirou tired. *'Mind Crush' ( ): also known as the Absolute Immobilization. The signature move of Ruri Naberius. A magic attack that attacks the mind with three separate psychic strikes; one to cause paralysis by attacking the body signals, one to shut off the senses, causing an all informative blackout in the mind, and one final one that causes an unforgivable pain shock throughout the body that feels like its attacking the very soul. It is considered the most powerful form of the spell, but it is considered very difficult to execute perfectly against powerful opponents. **'Walking Dead' ( ): also known as the Taste of Fated Death. The evolved technique used exclusively by Ruri Naberius. Much like her original ability, the attack strikes that the targets mind, however the attack strikes at the mind with all three strikes at once, causing a complete mental shutdown, with the possibility of killing the opponent if the effect prolong sustaining bodily functions, such as breathing. *'Hunting Season' ( ): also known as the Trumpeting to the Death God. The signature move of Lord Taito Naberius. A magic attack that summons three hounds, one of smoke, one of mist, and one of shadow, and are sent on the attack. Though not the strongest of abilities created by the spell, it is one that has the highest current durability. *'Matryoshka Golem' ( ): also known as the Guardian of the Three Ages. The signature move of Kuy Naberius. A magic attack that summons a golem made of ice that can be used for offense and defense. When the golem breaks, a smaller stone one is inside that takes over, and after that one, a metal one even smaller. Due to Kuy's young age, the golem is no higher than his waist at its biggest form. *'Pale Dragon '( ): also known as the Bombardment of the Death Parade. The signature move of Daiken Naberius. A magic attack that brings a sudden shower of magic that covers the area in volleys of blasts in three waves with a period of two seconds between each. Due to the enormous amount of energy it consumes, Daiken cannot use the attack too many times in a row. **'Imperial Azure' ( ): also known as the Dragon of the East's Blessing. The evolved technique used exclusively by Daiken Naberius. Using the divine influence of Kushihashi Clan who wield the power of Seiryū, the enemies caught in the bombardment areas are trapped by vines and plants wrapping around their legs. Daiken becomes immersed with a blue-green aura that takes shape of a dragon knight that slashes at the three areas with individual strikes. Canine Taming The head of the clan is also famous for being the sole tamer of the three-headed hell-hound, Cerberus. The beast formally guarded the gates of Hades in the Greek Underworld until it was tamed by the Naberius Clan. Members of the Naberius Clan have thus received a higher ability to tame dogs and other canid species such as wolves. *'Cerberus' (サーバラス) - The three-headed son of Typhon and Echidna, and the traditional familiar of the head of the clan. Currently owned by Lord Taito Naberius. *'Orthrus' (オースラス) - The two-headed younger brother of Cerberus, and the traditional familiar of the heir of the clan. Currently owned by Ruri Naberius. *'Garmr' (ガーム) - The Nordic Hellhound. Formerly the familiar of Koujou Naberius until his death. He later becomes the familiar to Akane's fiancé, Zenjirou Santouno. *'Aselu' (アセルー) - Daiken's Familiar, formerly . Son of Amaguq, the Inuit Wolf God. An Amarok. *'Dormarth' (ドーマース) - Archen's Familiar, formerly Ruri's. The Hellhound of the Tylwyth Teg. It has three fish tails in place of its dog legs and tail. *'Groböse '(グローボース) - Kenkow's Familiar, formerly Taito's. The former familiar of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm (Brothers Grimm), more commonly called the Big Bad Wolf. *'Torrhen' (トレン) - Timur's Familiar, formerly Somi's. A Direwolf. *'Lo Rainard' (ロー・レーナード) - Hiyak's Familiar. The Fox Lord, who was part of the Occitan folklore of the Wolf King (Lo Lop), the Fox Lord (Lo Rainard), and the Hare Priest (Lebre). *'Tsukikage' ( ) - Chizum Barbatos' Familiar. An Okami youkai *'Baskerville' (バスカビル), nicknamed Bassy (ばしい) - Akane's Familiar. A Barghest (Black Dog Ghost). *'Cù Sìth' (クー・シス) - Kuy's Familiar, formerly Targent's. The Gaelic Hellhound. *'Saurr' (ソー) - Arkaezias' Current Familiar. The Dog King. Members the following lists all known members of the Naberius Clan as well as including members that would in other situations be included in other clan membership by marriage. *Arcaezias Naberius (First Head) **''unnamed former Marquis Naberius'' ***''Lord Toheion Naberius † ***m. Lady Dowager Akigom Naberius née Sallos ****Lord Taito Naberius ****m. Lady Amatia Naberius née Uval *****Ruzen-Riothama "Ruri" Naberius *****Daikaizren "Daiken" Naberius *****m. Eksuv Naberius née Berith ******Archen Naberius ******Kenkow Naberius ******Timur Naberius *****Marhiyakl "Hiyak" Forneus née Naberius *****m. Aquilph Forneus ******Hiryon Forneus ******Tamanar Forneus ****''Somi Barbatos née Naberius † ****m. Kalmar Barbatos *****Chizum Barbatos ****''Koujou Naberius † ****m. Serifo Naberius née Balam *****''Tarjent Naberius ''† *****Achanegh "Akane" Naberius *****e. Zenjirou Santouno-Naberius *****Kuy Naberius Clan Servants Queens Rooks Knights Bishops Pawns :*While still technically known as Zenjirou Santouno, due to his status as a High Clas Devil with his own peerage, he is officially registered as Zenjirou Santouno-Naberius to signify his assiciation to the Naberius Clan, and later engagement to Akane (who will take his name)'' Trivia *In demonology, Naberius (also Naberus, Nebiros, Cerberus, Cerbere) is supposedly the most valiant Marquess of Hell, and has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although to Johann Weyer he procures the loss of them. Naberius appears as a three-headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He has also been depicted as a crow or a black crane. *Apart from the original Cerberus, the clan has also breed a number of Cerberi to act as guard dogs for a number of Devil Clans. Though one small pack was stolen centuries ago by Fallen Angels. **As seen in Episode 5 of Season 2, Kokabiel had used a number of them to attack Kuoh. Category:Fanon Devils Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Canon Terminology Category:Devil Clan